


Anxiety literally attacks

by DabbyCorn



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, FACE Family, Fluff, Panic Attacks, Red Scare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbyCorn/pseuds/DabbyCorn
Summary: America gets a lot of panic attacks during the Red ScaresLuckily he has family to help him go through it(Originally from Fanfiction.Net)
Relationships: Canada & United States (Anthropomorphic), France & United States (Anthropomorphic)





	Anxiety literally attacks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my precious people, I'm here today with another Oneshot! Yet again, sorry if offended. See you at the end of the Oneshot. C ya.
> 
> (Sorry if I get any history wrong)

—

During the Cold War, there has been 2 Red Scares. One in 1917 to 1920 and one in 1939 to 45.

Those Red scares where actually America having an Anxiety Attack about the Commies taking over, or becoming a communist country.

Be doesn't want to become a Socialist or a Communist country. Capitalism is the American way, and the only way. It worked the best, you don't starve or getting a life sentence in prison for calling the government "a bunch of idiots".

At least that's how his citizens see it...

—1917—

America was overthinking a lot. Canada was coming today for a friendly visit for 3 weeks.

He can't stop thinking about becoming a communist, what if he did? Would it make him a hypocrite? If the nation didn't like communism but the country is communist, would that make him a communist anyway? Or a hypocrite?

He doesn't know, but he doesn't want to know. He doesn't want to kno-

"Knock knock" the door said loudly

America rushed to the door and opened it

"Ame! It's good to see you! I haven't seen you since this stupid argument war going on between you and the Soviet Union" Canada said cheerfully, but bitterly at the end of the sentence.

"Oh yeah, very stupid indeed Cana. Heh-heh" Said America nervously, he still thinking about a "possible" communist takeover. Also, Only Canada uses the nickname Ame, and America only uses Cana.

They talked while they went to the living room, they were talking while watching the black and white TV.

After a while, Canada noticed something was wrong this is brother, he looked...worried? Scared? Spaced out?

"Ame, are you okay? You look spaced out" Canada said with concern

America doesn't like the thought of Canada worrying about him so he replies "Uh, I'm fine. I've been thinking about stuff is all" America said unsure of himself.

Canada didn't believe him one bit, he was kinda hurt that America would lie to him like that. Did he not trust him?

"I know your lying, tell the truth or I'll put the news on" Canada said with some anger.

America didn't like seeing Canada hurt "I'm so sorry Cana" America said while there's tears starting to appear in his eyes "I've- I've just been s-so scared of com- communists taking o-over" America said while crying.

Canada smiled sadly at America "Thanks for telling me the truth, and it's gonna be alright, they won't takeover because you put them all in jail" Canada said, trying to make America feel hopeful and safe.

Canada was comforting America while he'd crying but Canada had to use the restroom, so he got up and went to the restroom.

While America was alone, he started to feel dizzy and weak, he tried to get up but ended up in the ground, his chest started to ache and hurt, spending to his arms and legs. It was so painful and being dizzy didn't help.

He started to cry again.

—

After Canada was done with the restroom, he started to go down the stairs and when he saw that America was on the floor, he started to freak out.

"Ame! W-what happened?!" Canada said with concern.

"I-i start-ed to g-get anx-iety a-att-ack" America said while sobbing and hurting.

Canada was about to cry himself, he hated seeing America all hurt and helpless. He liked his Childish, confident and funny behaviour.

"It's gonna be okay America, I promise I won't leave you until this was over" Canada said while tears started to flow down to his cheeks.

"Yo-you actu-actually prom-iss?" America said while looking at Canada.

"Yes America, I absolutely promise" Canada said as he sat down next to America and started hugging him.

Canada kept his promise.

He didn't leave America until the (First) Red Scare was over.

America was having 5 Anxiety Attacks a day.

Canada didn't leave him.

—-1920—

"Thanks again Cana" America kept on saying "thank you" because Canada isn't the one to break a promise, he knows that now, he knows that he could trust Canada with anything.

"It's no problem Ame, that's what family are for" Canada said cheerfully.

And Canada started wondering, what caused all of this anyways?

"America, what caused all of this?" Canada asked curiosity.

"Oh, it's just my citizens, all of this 'putting Commies into prison' made my citizens think that there's a lot of communists in my country and started getting scared over nothing which made me think about the communist takeover but in reality, it was just a bunch of poor innocent Americans getting put into jail over being accused of being a communist" America said casually as he thought that was basically what the Red Scare was in a nutshell.

Canada raised an eyebrow (where? Lol)

"What?! I'm telling the truth, as stupid as it may sound, it's true!" America said loudly.

"Well, just saying, I'm glad to help you through the pain" Canada said while smiling.

—1939—

It was the World Meeting (yeah I know this is very Hetalia-ish but I like this meeting-idea soooo deal with it) and America was feeling dizzy.

"Hey sorry to interrupt but I gotta use the restroom" America said while trying to act and sound fine.

"Zure, but be back az soon az poszible" Germany said in understanding.

With that, America went to the restroom while walking fast.

As he went in, he locked the door and immediately fell to the ground.

'Oh god, I hope this isn't the fricking same thing what happened 10 years ago' America thought worried.

He started to feel ache and pain in his arms, legs and chest. Feeling weak. Yup, everything else.

He stayed there for a while

—

"Alright! I can't keep vaiting forr that food-eatvin idiot any longer! I svear to god if he ditchzd the meetingz again, I'll-" Germany said angry, the guy had major anger issues.

France spoke up "How àboùt I'll chèck on him?" She said (have no idea how to do a French accent)

"Fine, be back as zoon az boszible, and I mean it thiz time!" Germany said with anger.

"Úndèrstood Gèrmàny" Said France as she walked out of the room.

—-

On the bathroom floor, America was feeling pain everywhere and the bathroom he went in is "any gender" or whatever word it was, he couldn't care at the moment.

He heard the door opened and also heard a gasp from a very familiar person, he couldn't see but he definitely knew what his mom looked like.

"Amèrica! Whàt happèned?!" Said Franca with concern.

"W-well, therr has been another Red Sc-scare" America said, he wasn't crying because he had gotten used to it but that doesn't mean he would ever get used to the pain, the pain is as painful as ever.

"Anòther ońe?! My poòr baby" France said with concern.

America is feeling a bit embarrassed when she called him "my poor baby", he's no baby! And definitely not poor! But whatever, fine.

France started to sit down next to America and stroke his hair.

"Tha-thanks mom" America said as his Anxiety Attack slowly goes away.

"No problem sweetheart" France said, still stroking his hair.

For a few minutes of this, America stopped having his Anxiety Attack.

They both got up "Thanks again Mom" America said.

"It's seriously no problem America" said France "You should let me take care of you until this silly Red Scare is over, what do you say?"

"Sounds great, hanging out. Just like the old times" America said cheerfully, "We should go back, otherwise Germany might get a tantrum"

France laughed "Yeah...Young yet so mature and grumpy, almost like Britain" France said as they both walked back to the meeting.

America laughed at that "Hahah, at least Dad doesn't get that angry"

They both had some mother and son bonding time

—1945—

It's the end of the Second Red Scare.

"Byee Mom, I'll miss you. It's been fun!" America shouted at France as she walked away.

"I'll miss you too" She said as she blowed a kiss at America.

America smiled as he shut the door, he has family and friends that will do anything for him, and he'll do the same.

He went to the living room and sat down on the sofa with snacks and watched a movie.

—End of Oneshot—

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I gave up on giving France a French accent.
> 
> Review plz


End file.
